


First Night

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First night as a human, castiel - Freeform, fall from grace, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up in the forest without his grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Everything hurts. That was the first thought he has. Blinking his eyes open slowly taking stock of his body before his surroundings. Pain everywhere. He's not unfamiliar with the sensation. Just does not know what to make of this magnitude of pain. It feels like his body has been slammed into the Earth. His eyes flying wide as he remembers.  
Metatron. That Machiavellian Angel. Cutting his grace out and tossing him to the Earth. Moving his hand to his throat and feeling no evidence of where the Angle blade had made a mark upon his skin. With a series of grunts he forces his body upright. As the forest seems to tilt around him he places his hand on a tree.  
Confusion washes over him at the feeling of sharp, rough bark pressing into the heel of his hand. Moving slowly to lean his back on the tree, he takes several deep breaths. Studying the tree tops in the dark, unable to get a fix on where he is.  
After resting for a few moments he pushes off the tree and begins walking. The uneven ground under his feet causes him to stumble several times as he makes his way through the semi-dense wooded area. Finally making it to a clearing where he can study the sky for a sense of direction, what he sees there shocks him. His Brothers and Sisters falling just as he did, he assumes. Wings burning bright as the crash through the Earth's atmosphere.  
He feels a deep cold pain in the area of his now human heart. He did this. He trusted the wrong person. He is to blame for this. He should have listened to Naomi. He should have listened to Dean. If any of them survive this fall they will certainly be looking for him. And he would die. There would be no coming back this time.  
Something akin to panic blossoms through him at the thought of this. Run. Hide. Those words cycling through his head even as he shakes his head. He can't do that. He needs to get somewhere safe. Where could possible be safe at a time like this. Making another attempt to study the stars for direction as he is trying to look past the comet like Angels falling from the sky. After a moment he turns and begins walking eastward. Remembering he had learned somewhere to do that should he ever be lost in the woods. Shaking his head at the confidence he once had that he would never need that information.  
Several hours later he finds himself standing on the edge of a blacktop highway. His legs trembling, pants ripped and damp around the hem making his socks damp. Turning his face to the cool breeze, thankful for it even if it only lasts for a moment.  
He does not know how many hours it will be until dawn, shaking his head at the thought that reflections can often be seen better in the dark. Following the highway slowly into a small town past closed up shops and dark alleys. The sound of thunder can be heard in the distance as lightning streaks across the sky. Knowing that rain will be coming soon he searches in earnest for shelter for the night.  
A flash of lightning illuminating an overhang in an alley as he passes. Looking at the storefront to find it is a textiles shop. With an imperceptible nod he heads down the alley towards what will be his haven for the remaining night hours. Laying down among the rolls and swatches of discarded carpets he sighs to himself. The relief of being off of his legs is immense. Staring up at the overhang, blocking his view of the sky yet flashes of lightening still visible at its borders.  
His eyes growing heavy as exhaustion washes over him. His last thoughts before sleep fully claims him is that tomorrow this will be different. Tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. Constructive criticism always welcome. Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
